Gotei 13 Went Hell
by Retsu Ukitake
Summary: Seireitei used to be peaceful until Mayuri came and ruined everything with his poisonous gas. Everyone became crazy with their now upside-down minds! Now, it's up to Ukitake and Unohana to stop Gotei 13 from turning into hell! What will happen next? Read to find out! Ukitake x Unohana if you read carefully. My first fic! Don't be mad if it's worst! R&R! Chapter 1, 2 & 3 Complete!
1. 1: It have started

**A/N: You see, this story is about all people in Gotei 13 became crazy, opposites their normal life except Ukitake and Unohana. So, both of them need to save Gotei 13 from their crazyness!**

**Gotei 13 Went Hell**

**Chapter 1: It have started.**

It was a peaceful morning in Seireitei. As usual, all Shinigamis were having wonderful time. And the Captains, Lieutenants and some Seated Officers are in 1st Division hall, having a meeting.

**Suddenly...**

"Be careful!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Captain of 12th Division shouted as he ran in the hall. Everyone shocked to see some kind of purple gas got into the room.

**Cough! Wheeze! Whack! Cough!**

Everyone, including Mayuri accidentally inhaled the gas. Then, everyone fell on the floor, asleep. Suddenly, Ukitake and Unohana walked into the room, hand in hand.

"Retsu, everyone's asleep!" Ukitake said.

"I **SAW **it, Jushiro-San, I'm not blind yet." Unohana replied.

The both of them started to wake up all the Shinigamis. As they were awake, everyone blinked and thought of what happened just now.

"Ahahahah! Maybe I was asleep because I was too drunk! Ahahaha!" Byakuya laughed unconciously.

Ukitake and Unohana blinked. **_'_** **_Is this really Kuchiki-Taicho?' _**They thought.

"Chojiro-Kun, let's fight everyone in here! I love violent!" Isane shouted.

"You're right, Isane-Chan! I hate peace, let's have a duel with everyone in here!" Chojiro replied.

Is that Isane and Chojiro? The couple used to love peace and hate violent, but now... Huh?

"Please... Please stop, Kotetsu Fukutaicho, Sasakibe Fukutaicho! I hate violent! I love peace! Please don't fight!" Kenpachi begged them with tears in his eyes.

"Za.. Zaraki-Taicho?" Sweatdrops fell on the back of Unohana and Ukitake's heads.

"Aghh! What are sake doing in my Shihakusho!?" Shunsui screamed and threw the bottle of sake, but Nanao caught it.

"Kyoraku-Taicho! Don't you know **How **to appreciate a bottle of sake!? Stop throwing it, just let me drink it!" Nanao scolded her Captain, and started gulping down sake.

"Ise-San! Stop drinking that sake, please!" Unohana said.

"Unohana-Taicho! Don't stop me! I know that you're jealous that you don't have sake!" Nanao replied, struggling.

"I'm not jealous, Ise-San!" Unohana said, annoyed.

"What's this!? A black kitty plush!? Why should **I **need something like this!?" Soi Fon threw the plush that looked like Yoruichi.

"Meow! Stop, Soi Fon-Taicho! Don't throw things that are the same **species **as me! Meow!" Komamura said, acting like a cat.

"Shut up, cat! You don't have the right to scold me! Wait, how come you're so big and looked like a dog? Argh! Whatever, I don't care if you look like a dog!" Soi Fon scold him.

Then, Ukitake felt like his haori's sleeve being pulled by someone. "Huh? What is it, Hitsugaya-Taicho?"

"Don't call me that! It made me sound like old guy! Call me Shiro-Chan, please. And, I... I want candy, Oto-San! Please!" Toshiro begged him, tears started to fill his eyes.

"Oh, you want candy? Here!" Ukitake pulled out a bag of candy out of his haori's sleeve. "This is for you. If you want more, please ask from me, okay?"

"Thank you, Oto-San! I love you!" Toshiro kissed his cheek, just like a son kissed his father.

"Oh, I love you too, son." Ukitake said softly.

"How come you're used to that, Jushiro-San?" Unohana asked Ukitake.

"I don't.. Know.." He replied.

"Argghh! What the hell is this!? How come I have some weird eyebrows!? I hate it! I HATE IT! Okaasan!" Renji cried, and he ran to Unohana and hugged her tightly.

"'Okaasan'? Abarai-Fukutaicho, I'm not your mo—" Unohana sighed "Forget it. Now, now, don't cry anymore, Abarai-Fukutaicho. I'm here.." She started rubbing his back, like he is her own son.

"Shuuhei! Kira! Why **are **we holding some bottle of sake? Let's throw it! Together! Come on!" Rangiku shouted.

"You're right! What a good idea! Let's do it!" Shuuhei and Izuru replied, and the three of them threw the sake together.

"Hinamori! There's some kind of ring on my tongue! Help me!" Shinji shouted to Momo.

"Shut up, Taicho! Can't you see that I'm admiring Aizen-Taicho's pictures!? Idiot Hirako-Taicho!" Momo replied.

Shinji cried in Rojuro's arms. "Waahhhh, Otoribashi-San, Hinamori-Kun is mad at me!"

"..." Rojuro went silent.

"Hey, how come there's a '69' tattoo on my chest? It looks awful." Kensei said, and he took his Zanpakuto and started to cut his chest so that the tattoo will be gone.

"Stop! Muguruma-Taicho, you'll kill yourself if you do that!" Ukitake shouted at him, but he didn't hear it at all, as he is hearing through his iPod.

"What a weird eyebrows, it looks so unbeautiful." Yumichika said, and he pulled his weird red and yellow eyebrows(?) off.

"YES! Kusajishi-Fukutaicho, continue sucking on my head, please, it felt good! SO GOOD!" Ikkaku said at Yachiru.

"Are you crazy, baldy? It tastes awful! I don't want to suck on it! Hanataro's head is better!" Yachiru ran at Hanataro. "Hanataro, can I suck on your head?" She asked Hanataro.

"Shut up, b*tch." Hanataro became mad and kicked Yachiru, she flew out of the window, and arrived at the Human World.

"Where am I" Yachiru questioned herself.

"Nemu, may I pull my mask off? It makes my face feels uncomfortable.." Mayuri asked Nemu.

"... Whatever you want, Mayuri-Sama." Nemu replied.

"What is this!? What a weird-looking bunny!" Rukia is mentioning about her Chappy, and she started to step on her Chappy.

Then, Yamamoto hit his cane on the floor, and it gained everyone's attention. "Attention, everyone! I'm going to show all of you my powers by cooking using Ryujin Jakka! Behold!" Yamamoto said to everyone.

"Stop, Genryusai-Sensei!" Ukitake shouted.

"No, Yamamoto-Soutaicho!" Unohana said towards Yamamoto.

Ukitake and Unohana stopped Yamamoto, and he kept on struggling.

"This is going to be a hard day..." Ukitake and Unohana sighed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: How's that? I hope you like it. In the next chapter, I'll make it better. Don't worry! Bye for now! Yeah, I forgot to say! This story also consists Ukitake x Unohana! I'm their biggest fan! w**


	2. 2: Meeting Urahara

**A/N: So, thanks to forever122 for the review. I really appreciate it! Now, I will continue some more of this story! Behold! Warning! There's some yaoi in here, it's ByaRen (Byakuya x Renji), but it's only because Byakuya was crazy! Anyway, they just kissed for the first and the last time. Even though I hate Yaoi, I just put it in here because I suddenly put it in there. I don't even know why.. XD There's only one yaoi, so don't be mad at me! T^T**

* * *

**Gotei 13 Went Hell**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Urahara**

**The Next Week, The Same Day, 8:17 A.M.**

Unohana sighed. "What should we do now, Jushiro-San? Everyone became crazy except us! We need to do something!"

Ukitake sighed too. "I know, but what? If only we can find a scientist to create a potion for us.."

A bulb lighted up on Ukitake and Unohana's heads. Then, they smiled happily and said "Urahara-San!"

Ukitake and Unohana stand in front of the Senkaimon to the Human World. They decided to ask Urahara for some kind of potion that could **_repair _**all the Shinigamis.

**Suddenly...**

"Ukitake-Taicho! Unohana Taicho! Matte! (Wait!)" Ukitake and Unohana turned to see who it is. It's the 5th Seat of the 11th Division, Ayasegawa Yumichika. "I.. *pant* I.."

"Relax, Ayasegawa-San.. What is it?" Unohana asked him.

"I.. Here!" Yumichika gave Ukitake a brown envelope. "Please take this money.. *pant* To buy some full cakes.."

"Cakes?" Ukitake asked while taking the envelope. "How many? For what?"

"Buy as many as long it's enough" Yumichika replied. "It's for all the Seated Officers after we became normal again."

Ukitake and Unohana's eyes widen as he said that. **_But how... Isn't he became crazy too? How come he can remember about being normal again? _**The duo thinked.

"S.. Sure. I'll buy it. You can count on me." Ukitake said.

"Thank you very much, Ukitake-Taicho! Please, have a safe trip, both of you." Yumichika replied, smiling widely.

They nodded. "Thank you, Ayasegawa-San." They replied.

* * *

As Ukitake and Unohana arrived at the Human World and they were walking while holding hands, they talked about the changes in the Captains.

"Well, Zaraki-Taicho became a guy who hates bloodthirsty people, and he loves people who love peace." Ukitake said.

"Yes, and Kuchiki-San started to hate her bunnies (Chappy) now.." Unohana replied.

* * *

**Five Days Earlier...**

Rukia was having a fever, so everyone came to her division, the 13th Division to visit her. They gave her gifts, such as chocolates, sweets, cakes (by Yumichika), and other stuffs. As everyone except Ukitake, Unohana and Rukia was gone, Ukitake gave Rukia a giant Chappy plush, which was bought by both Ukitake and Unohana.

"Here, Kuchiki. Unohana and I bought this ourselves!" Ukitake gave the giant Chappy to Rukia, and he is smiling brightly. Both Ukitake and Unohana thought that Rukia will smile brightly with shinng eyes while taking it, but they're wrong.

"Ukitake-Taicho, what is this?" Rukia asked, frowning. "A rabbit? Why would **I **want a rabbit? You're my captain, and you didn't even know that I **hate** rabbits? How could you, Taicho!" Rukia replied, and she started to cry. Ukitake and Unohana were very shocked about this. Rukia, hate Chappies? How come?

Seeing this, Unohana went to Rukia and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back while soothing her. "Ssshhhh, Kuchiki-San, don't cry... Ukitake-Taicho forgot about it. He didn't mean it. Forgive him, okay? It's alright."

"Retsu... W-Well, Kuchiki, she's right.. I'm sorry, okay?" Ukitake said.

"Mmmm! It's.. It's alright, Taicho. I'm not mad at y-you. Anyway, t-thanks for s-soothing me, Unohana-Taicho.." Rukia said, hugging Unohana tightly while sobbing.

Unohana smiled softly at Ukitake, and he blushed at that. "Neh, Kuchiki-San." Unohana called Rukia.

"Mmm? Yes, Unohana-Taicho?" Rukia replied. "Well, I want to ask you something, Kuchiki-San." Unohana smiled softly at Rukia.

"What is it?" Rukia asked. "Well, what are your reactions if I'm pregnant with Ukitake-Taicho's child?" Unohana asked Rukia. Ukitake, who was drinking his tea, spilled it. "Cough! Cough!" As he was fine already, he blushed even more after hearing that.

Rukia's eyes widen. "You? Pregnant? With Ukitake-Taicho's child?" Unohana nodded. "Well, I said **if, **I'm not really pregnant. I'm just asking what are your reactions."

"Oh, I see. Well, if you're pregnant with Ukitake-Taicho's child, I would be the second happiest woman on earth! I would be very happy for the both of you!" Rukia smiled happily. Unohana blushed a bit and she chuckled lightly. "Thanks for that, Kuchiki-San."

* * *

"W-Why did you made me remember that moment?" Ukitake asked, blushing.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Unohana asked him in a teasing tone.

"Sh-Shut up. Well, as you can see, Kuchiki-Taicho became drunk even though he was not drinking and Abarai-Fukutaicho kept on saying that his eyebrows were weird.." Ukitake replied.

* * *

**Two Days Earlier...**

"Welcome, Ukitake-Taicho, Unohana-Taicho, please come in. I'll prepare some tea." Renji welcomed Ukitake and Unohana.

Ukitake replied, "Thank you, Abarai-Fukutaicho."

"Yo! Ukitake, Unohana!" Byakuya welcomed them (drunk style).

"Ahh... Ku-Kuchiki-Taicho..." Unohana said.

"Please, have a seat, both of you." Byakuya replied. Ukitake and Unohana nodded and sit on the tatami (Japanese mat).

"What brings the sweet couple here?" Byakuya asked.

Ukitake and Unohana blushed a bit, but then Ukitake replied, "Well, we're just here to... Uhmm.. You know.. To visit the both of you." Unohana nodded in agreement.

Then, Renji came back into the room with a tray of a pot of tea and four cups. He put the tray on the table and pour some tea for each of them. He sit on the floor and joined the trio captains.

"Ukitake-Taicho, Unohana-Taicho, I need you to help me... I HATE THESE WEIRD EYEBROWS! PLEASE HELP ME REMOVE THEM!" Renji shouted and he started crying anime-style tears.

"Don't cry, Renji-Kun.." Byakuya kissed Renji's forehead. **_Renji-Kun!? _**Ukitake and Unohana thought. In their minds, their jaws dropped anime-style. But in reality, it's not.

"Stop, Byakuya-Kun... I.. *sob* You're drunk, don't kiss me like tha- Ummhhmm..." Renji said, and suddenly, he moaned as Byakuya kissed him on the lips. **_What!? K-Kuchiki-Taicho is-!? _**Their jaws dropped anime-style in their minds... Again.

"I.. I think we should go now, Kuchiki-Taicho, Abarai-Fukutaicho. Sorry for taking your time.. A-And thank you very much for the tea, Abarai-Fukutaicho! Let's go, Jushiro-San!" Unohana pulled Ukitake's arms and dragged him outside, towards 4th Division. "B-But.. Goodbye, Byakuya, Abarai-Fukutaicho!" Ukitake said innocently.

"B-But.. You guys haven't even drink the I made yet! Hey!" As Renji called them, they were already gone. "This is all your fault, Byakuya-Kun!" Renji said, pulling his Zanpakuto out and he tried to kill Byakuya. "N-NO! STOP! RENJI-KUN!" Byakuya shouted helplessly.

* * *

Ukitake and Unohana arrived at Urahara's Shop. They were greeted by Ururu, then they get inside and sit on the tatami while waiting for Urahara.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you, Ukitake, Unohana!" Yoruichi said in her cat form, which made her sound like an old man.

"Ohayo (Good Morning), Yoruichi-San." Unohana smiled kindly towards Yoruichi. Then, Yoruichi went outside and disappeared so suddenly.

"Hello, Ukitake! Unohana!" Urahara greeted the couple. Then, he realised something. "Why aren't the both of you in your Gigai (faux body)?" He asked.

"Well, as we got here, we don't know where are our Gigais, so we just stayed in this body." Ukitake answered. "I see! Wait here, I'll get your Gigais." Urahara went through the hallways and got back in the small living room a few minutes later with Ukitake and Unohana's Gigais.

"Urahara-San.. Why are our Gigais..." Unohana said.

"...In swimsuits?" Ukitake continued.

They're right... Ukitake and Unohana's Gigais are in swimsuits from Bleach Episode 228... Where they went to the beach...

"Hmm? Well, of course they are in it, because you left your Gigais here and didn't came back for **20 Years**! Of course they're still in this 'uniform'!" Urahara replied.

"Don't worry Unohana-San, I'll lend you some clothes, and Ukitake, you can borrow Kisuke's clothes!" Yoruichi said, leading Unohana to her room. "Come with me, Unohana-San!"

"Sure, thank you very much, Yoruichi-San!" Unohana said, following Yoruichi.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ukitake and Unohana are already in Yoruichi and Urahara's clothes. Yoruichi is already in her normal body.

"Neh, why are the both of you here, actually?" Urahara asked.

"Well.." Unohana explained everything to Urahara and Yoruichi. "And now, we need a potion that could help to turn everyone back to normal!"

Urahara smirked. "Don't worry, Ukitake-San, Unohana-San! I know just what to do! And it'll be ready tomorrow! All you have to do is just stay here for the night, and sleep well!"

Ukitake and Unohana smiled. "Thank you very much, Urahara-San!"

* * *

**The Next Day, 8:45 A.M.**

"Here's the potion, Ukitake-San! Have a safe trip." Urahara gave the bottle of potion to Ukitake.

"Thank you very much, Urahara-San." Ukitake bowed to Yoruichi and Urahara. "Ja Naa (See you later)."

Unohana bowed to Yoruichi and Urahara. "Thank you very much for the clothes you lend me yesterday, Yoruichi-San."

"Don't mention it, Unohana-San!" Yoruichi replied.

As they were walking, Unohana remembered something, so she pulled Ukitake's Captain's Haori (since they're back in the Shinigami form). "Matte, Jushiro-San, we still need to buy the cakes."

"Yes, you're right!" They walked to a bakery. It is 'Momoyama's Cake House'. (I don't know the name, but it appeared in Bleach Episode 134, where Yumichika helped Momoyama to make a cake.)

10 minutes later, Ukitake and Unohana went through the Senkaimon, holding a few plastic bags where there are 8 boxes of cakes.

They arrived at Soul Society, and they were greeted by Yumichika. "Ah! You bought the cakes! Thank you very much! But can you keep it in your headquarters, Unohana-Taicho?" Yumichika asked Unohana.

"Of course I can Ayasegawa-San." Unohana replied softly.

"Thank you very much!" Yumichika bowed to the both of them and went to his headquarters.

"Tomorrow's going to be a BIG day." Ukitake sighed.

Unohana kissed Ukitake's lips softly. "Don't worry, Jushiro-San. We'll do it together." Unohana smiled.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: So, next chapter will be the last chapter. And anyway, Ukitake called Byakuya 'Byakuya' because I used to hear him calling Byakuya by 'Byakuya'.**


	3. 3: Leaving Hell, Walking Towards Heaven

**A/N: Thanks to ****forever122 ****for the reviews! I really love and appreciate it! Please enjoy this final chapter, and don't forget to fav. This story if you like it and please... Review! I love them if it's not flames! Story starts now!**

* * *

**Gotei 13 Went Hell**

**Chapter 3: Leaving Hell, Walking Towards Heaven**

**The Next Day, 11th Division.**

"Zaraki-Taicho!" Yachiru called Kenpachi, which was very.. Awkward.

"Yes? What is it, Kusajishi-Fukutaicho?" Kenpachi replied.

"Well, yesterday, I saw Ukitake-Taicho and Unohana-Taicho kissing!"

Kenpachi smiled happily. "Really!? Wow, I'm very happy for them!"

Yachiru blinked her eyes a few times. "Wait, you're not mad nor sad nor shocked, Taicho?" She asked.

Kenpachi shook his head. "Why should I? I should be very happy for them, not sad! In fact, it's not that I'm in love with her or anything! But that doesn't mean that I hate her." Actually, he **does **have a crush on her. It's just that he was crazy, so he forgot about it.

Yachiru laughed. "Well then, I'll go first! Bye, Taicho! Ah, I almost forgot! Here's the candy you gave me yesterday! Maybe you should give it to Hitsugaya-Taicho, not me!"

Kenpachi nodded and wave her good bye as she ran outside.

* * *

**13th Division.**

A knock is heard from Ukitake's office door. "Come in." Ukitake ordered. The door opened to reveal a blushing Toshiro.

"Uhm.. O.. Ohayo (Good Morning), Oto-San (Father).."

"Ohayo, Shiro-Chan. What brings you here on this lovely morning? Please, have a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?" Ukitake asked Toshiro.

Toshiro sat down and nodded. "Yes, please."

As Ukitake served two cups of tea, one for each of them, he asked Toshiro, "Why are you here, Shiro-Chan?"

Toshiro blushed redly. "I... Um.. I want.. Some candies..."

Ukitake laughed out loud after seeing this. "Shiro-Chan, you don't have to be shy when asking for sweets from me." Ukitake pulled his drawer and took three bags of candies. He gave them to Toshiro. "Here, I've kept these for you."

Toshiro took it and smiled happily. "Arigato Gozaimas (Thank you very much), Oto-San!" He leaned in and took a quick peck on Ukitake's left cheek.

"What else do you need?" Ukitake asked.

"Well..." Toshiro put a finger on his chin. "I want a mother. I mean, your wife. And I want Unohana-Taicho to be the luckiest woman that I meant."

Ukitake, who was drinking his tea, spilled it. **_I think this have happend before... _**He thought. He blushed and asked Toshiro, "Do you mean.. Y-You want me to.. **Marry **her?"

Toshiro nodded happily. "Yes! Please? I've never had a mother before.. And I always wanted a mother.." He said, tears started to fill his eyes.

"Well, I'll talk to Unohana-Taicho about it, okay?"

Toshiro became happy again. "Yayy! Arigato Gozaimas, Oto-San!" Toshiro bowed to Ukitake and ran outside happily. "Jaa Na (See you later), Oto-San!"

Ukitake leaned in his seat and sighed heavily. "What should I say to Retsu?"

* * *

**8th Division.**

"Ise-Fukutaicho, wake up! You still need to sign your paperworks!" Shunsui scolded Nanao who was drunk.

"Awww... Kyoraku-Taicho, let me sleep for a while... I'm tired!" Nanao replied.

"Ise-Fukutaicho! You're not tired, you're drunk! Wake up, you lazy drunk!"

"Kyoraku-Taicho, just let me sleep for a few minutes!"

Shunsui sighed. "You don't have time to sleep. We need to go to the 1st Division. There's a meeting for all Captains, Lieutenants and Seated Officers held by Ukitake-Taicho and Unohana-Taicho. You're going to sign your paperworks right after the meeting ended, got that!?" Ukitake scolded Nanao as a Jigokucho (Hell Moth) landed on his finger.

"Sure..." Nanao replied lazily as she was dragged to the 1st Division by Shunsui.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later, the 1st Division.**

"Why did you call us here, Unohana-Taicho? And where's Ukitake-Taicho?" Yamamoto asked in his calm tone.

"Ukitake-Taicho will join us in a few minutes." Unohana said while smiling happily. **_Finally.. Everything will end soon. Right after Jushiro-San get in in a few minutes, then—_**Unohana's thoughts were cut off by Ukitake who got in the 1st Division's Meeting Room.

"Unohana-Taicho! Get out **now**!" Ukitake ordered. Ukitake and Unohana were being fomal only in public, so that no one will know that the both of them are a couple.

Unohana nodded and hurriedly ran out of the room, joining Ukitake. **_I hope this potion that Urahara-San gave me will work! _**Ukitake thought. "Behold! Minna-San (Everyone), please return to normal!" Ukitake shouted, then he sprayed the potion and it spread in the room.

"Ukitake-Taicho, what is thi- Ah..." Yamamoto, including the others, fainted as the potion touched their skins.

**10 Seconds Later...**

"Umm... What happend? I can't remember anything..." Byakuya groaned as he and the others were awake. "Ahh.. My lips taste like pineapple... And I hate pineapple! When did I ate the fruit I hate?" Byakuya was mentioning about the moment he and Renji kissed, actually.

"Neh.. Neh, Ken-Chan, yesterday, I saw Ukki (Ukitake) and Re-Chan (Unohana) kissed lip-to-lip in front of the Senkaimon! They're very cute!" Yachiru shouted, even though Kenpachi was right beside her.

Suddenly, the room which was crowded with noises just now, fell into silent. Everyone looked at Ukitake and Unohana. The couple blushed. In their minds, they're really scared that Yamamoto will be mad at them.

**_Wait... I've lost my two-months crush.. To a sick guy!? NO! JUST NO! _**Kenpachi thought.

"Ah.. Umm.. We have cakes! One whole cake is for Kusajishi-Fukutaicho, and the other eight whole cakes are for all of us to share!" Yumichika changed the subject, covering Ukitake and Unohana. **_I'm such an idiot! An ugly and unbeautiful idiot! There's no way what I've done just now going to work out! I'm dead! _** Yumichika thought.

"Yayyy! Cakes! C'mon, everyone, let's enjoy the cakes!" Yachiru shouted to everyone. Then, the room went noisy again, as everyone talked about cakes while taking a slice of cake from Yumichika. **_Huh? I never thought that.. That will work. Wow! An unbeautiful idea became the most beautiful idea ever! Congratulations to me!_**

"Ukitake-Taicho, Unohana-Taicho, I want to talk to the both of you, outside. **Now**." Yamamoto said to Ukitake and Unohana.

* * *

As the trio were outside, Ukitake and Unohana gulped. They were very scared. They knew that they will get eaten by Yamamoto. Chomped to death. Only Kamisama (God) knows what will happen next. "Ukitake, Unohana. Why didn't you tell me that you hide it from me?" Yamamoto asked them coldly.

"Gomennasai (I'm sorry), Genryusai-Sensei." Ukitake said.

"Sumimasen (I'm sorry), Yamamoto-Soutaicho". Unohana said. The both of them said it in the same time.

"For what? I'm not mad at you. I'm just weird why would you two hide it from me. Both of you should tell me earlier, so that I could prepare a wedding party for you two earlier." Yamamoto chuckled lightly as he said that.

"Now, now. Let's get inside to eat some cakes. We must enjoy this moment together." Yamamoto said.

"Arigato Gozaimas, Sensei/Soutaicho!" The both of them replied together.

Ukitake and Unohana get inside the 1st Division while holding their hands tightly. He kissed her passionately and she replied it lovingly.

* * *

As they got inside, kitake called Toshiro. "Hitsugaya-Taicho! Please come here for a while!"

"What is it, Ukitake-Taicho?" Toshiro asked.

"Neh, Retsu." Ukitake called Unohana.

"Hmm?" Unohana replied lazily.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho.. Oops! I mean.. **Shiro-Chan **said that he wanted you to be his mother and my wife. Would you accept it?" Ukitake asked teasing, but he's actually serious.

Unohana blushed a bit. "Well, I'd be very delighted if you propose me, Jushiro-San."

Toshiro was a bit shocked. "Wait, I... I did say that!? H.. Hey, I was just went a bit crazy at that time!"

"U.. Uki.. **UKITAKE-TAICHO!" **Toshiro shouted as Ukitake and Unohana left him there just like that. The couple laughed at the sight of Toshiro shouting angrily, making the room turn cold.

Ukiitake and Unohana were very glad that they finally saved Gotei 13 from turning into hell. And now, can Ukitake and Unohana live forever after? Will Toshiro be their son? It will always be a secret until future!

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: So, that was the end of this story! I'm sorry if it's not THAT good... Anyway, I'll think about making a sequel to this story... Anyway, please fav. this story if you like it and review! I really love them if they're not flames! See you later~!**


End file.
